Our sweet love and joy
by Xx-juliet-rose-xX
Summary: This is just a cute little one shot of a 5 year old girl who got adopted by the Volturi


Giggling and laughing could be heard through the walls of the Volturi castle in Italy. "They must be at it again" Marcus Volturi said with a sigh. "Indeed brother indeed" Aro said with affectionate smile on his face. "Where o where could our little Juliet be, I wonder" a silky voice said as his body stood near the table where Juliet was hiding from him.

A quiet giggle was heard from under the table was is not for his vampire hearing Alec Volturi wouldn't have heard. "Brother it seems you haven't found Juliet yet as well" Jane Volturi said to her twin brother. "You are right perhaps we should go see if Felix and Demitri have better luck than we do" as they walked out the door Juliet slowly came from under the table.

Seeing as they left the door open Juliet made a dash to the nearest hallway into the first room she could find. Silently slamming the door behind she let out the giggling that she has been holding for same time "Juliet what are you doing in here" Juliet whipped her head around so fast from shock, have they found her, they weren't even playing for ten minutes, but it was only the other master of the castle Caius. "Oh uncle Caius you startled me" she said with a sigh of relieve.

"But if you would like to know I'm playing hide and seek with Alec, Jane, Demitri and Felix" Caius looked at the five year old small human child infront of him. Juliet Melody Rose Cullen, a child that they have found in the streets of Volterra.

Flashback

The masters of Volterra were taking their wifes out for a midnight stroll along with some of their most loyal guard members when they have heard the sobbing of the small child not far from them.

Didyme Volturi sister of Aro Volturi and wife to Marcus Volturi went to see what was going on only to see a small girl no older that four years old being cornered by three newborn vampires. She was utterly outraged to see that and immediately sprang into action pinning one of the vampires to a wall."What do you think your doing" she looked at them with fiery in her eyes. Startled the vampires looked at her only to to be pinned to the wall as well by the guards. "Now what do we have here" Aro said with his hands clasped together.

The three vampires gave them them a malicious look "Why we were hungry and saw the 'cute' little family walk and thought we could all have one to eat, but don't worry we are just passing trough" that was a very big mistake Caius the most vicious one out of all the masters went up to him "Well we don't eat the people from that live here" he said with a scowl on his face looking at Aro silently asking him for permission only to receive a nod and small smile from him. "Kill them" and the guards did.

As the guard finished ripping them apart they turned their heads to the small child to see her hovering over two boddies "Mommy, Daddy wake up. You have to wake up" she said with little sobs coming out of her mouth. Marcus approached the girl slowly and laid a hand on her little shoulder. She looked up startled only to look at Marcus with wide innocent big brown eyes. "They are not coming back dear the Heavenly father came to get them" the small child did not understand the concept of her parents death and was greatly confused.

"So they're not coming back. They're not going to wake up" she asked "No dear they're not" that night they took her back with them and she became a big part in they're life's. Especially an evil twin boy.

Flashback ends

"What are you thinking about uncle Caius" a soft curious voice snapped him out of his daydream. "Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head over" he said "But you better go hide someplace else Demitri would probably find you soon if you are here" he said ruffling her hair she smiled and gave him a hug before she went to the door silently closing it and making another mad dash to her next destination.

As Juliet ran in the halls she ran straight into a body almost falling on her but if it wasn't for to strong bulky arms that held her in the air "I've found her, whoo hoo" the load booming voice belonged to no other than Felix Volturi one of Juliets 'brothers' as she likes to call him. "Well looky here the little princess has been caught" said Demitri as he took Juliet from Felix arms and cuddled her close to him as possible while smiling Juliet wrapped her little arms around his neck also giving him a cuddle.

Jane and Alec also walked by and saw Juliet with Demitri and Felix as soon as Juliet saw them she wiggled out of Demitri's arms and went to give Jane a hug and went to Alec lifting her arms "Up" was all she said and he did hugging her close to him she also wrapped her arms around him and huged him close to her burying her face in his neck giving a relaxed sigh. Alec looked at his mate one day when she is older they would have a wonderful live but for now he will spoil her rotten, well everyone in the castle will.

As they the little trio walked to the throne room Alec put Juliet down so she could go to the man she calls her 'adoptive father'. Aro looked at the little girl as she ran to him with a big smile on her face "So my pretty lilly how was your day" he asked her giving a small smile while she sat on his lap telling him about her day throwing her arms up as she went into details. She truly was a bundle of joy for him. A bit later the wife's came to get Juliet for it was bedtime after saying goodnight to everyone giving a extra big hug to Alec and shouting an 'I love you' over her shoulder to everyone.

Everyone in the castle has been more happier since she came into the picture.

For she was they're sweet love and joy.


End file.
